An Ancient Awakening
by TheGodOfBlueCookies
Summary: We all know about the 7 and their great feats in the modern world, but what if one of them woke up to a strange new world around them. What would they do? Die like the teens they are? Or rise to become the greatest heroes in the Ancient world as well as the Modern world? Join them on another epic adventure, in the past
1. Chapter 1

**An** **Ancient Awakening**

I awoke with a start, a bugle horn in the distance that was loud enough to gather the attention of people and animals for miles around. My head is fuzzy, as if i was a newborn baby opening their eyes for the first time to a strange, new world. The air seemed thick with moisture and the stink of sweat as if i was in a quarry mine with no fresh air. The sunlight pierced my, what seemed to be a tent, and struck me in the face and i couldn't lift my hand high enough to block the hostile sun from my face. I used all of my strength to lift my upper body to an upright position so i could analyse my surroundings more thoroughly.

I was on a single layer of wool-like material that seemed battered and beaten, used way past its time. The floor of my tent was just grass, it seemed wet so the tent must of been pitched recently. In the corners next to the entrance where two tables, one with a few jars of urky green liquid and the other with bloodied rags. The corner behind me had a pack with food, a water canteen, some tools and a couple pairs of leather sandals.

The last corner brought most my attention to it, nestled there was a set of armour, a gold tinted chest piece with an intricate sword and shield design, iron straps linked together to form flexible shoulder pads and iron greaves that would reach right up to my knees. All of the armour would be tied together by a helmet that frilled out in a dark blue and white pattern.

I try to lift myself to my feet but my right arm buckles under my own weight as an intense pain shoots down my spine, coming from my right arm, just under my collarbone. I pull down what seems to be a cotton toga from my right shoulder to reveal a hole going right through my arm. It was bandaged but now that i see it, all the pain comes back to me, a stray arrow hit me right in the arm, and i feel the pain anew. I can feel something writhing under the bandages, sucking up my blood.

The bugle horn calls again and, against my pain induced mind, i try to get the armour on. I use my right arm to lift myself off the blood soaked leather and i fight my body that tells me to collapse and give up but i can hear people moving outside, carts rocking and rolling outside with a hoofed animal towing it away down the road, and people running past my tent in a light jog.

I take this as a sign to hurry up and get outside so i rush over to the armour, now ignoring all pain. The armour was made of iron stripes hinged together with leather straps and was very ornamental, the chest piece was very tough and fit around me so that it would protect my full chest but i could still move. The shoulder pads were made of strips of iron pieced together with blue-dyed leather so that i could still lift my arm with no problem but an arrow couldn't pierce my arm. As i thought, the iron greaves connected to my leather sandals and went up to my knee, but it was designed in a way that i could still run, jump and turn like i wasn't wearing a full set of heavy iron striped armour. Tucked away in the corner was a purple cape that attached to my armour and a dark red scutum shield that curved around to protect my whole body. Hidden in the shield was a pocket for what appeared to be a short gladius sword that had a strange golden handle and a regal orange pummel, for knocking people's heads in with.

The sword was made out of a compound of very strong bronze that seemed to have a constant glow about it, as if it was a celestial weapon of the gods. It was terribly well balanced and was light enough to swing multiple times in a few seconds, never making myself off balance in a powerful swing.

I peer my head out my tent long enough to get a look at my surroundings but short enough to avoid being seen. My tent was one of many, and it was larger than other tents around my own. We were in a basin, hills flanking us on three sides, all with wooden fortifications of walls and towers built on them. The one entrance where there was no hill, was filled with a mighty tall gate, with towers flanking it on the left and right.

People were running by in red armour, similar to my own but theirs lacked any colour or distinguishing features. As an old man passed with his donkey and cart in tow i can see that he is stacked with armour, weapons and equipment to fill the need of the biggest army i've ever seen. Another, younger boy tries to keep up as he's carrying his own cart, but he is carrying bread, grain, and water canteens. Enough to feed a city

The sun seemed to be lifting its head just to peek over the treetops as the wind made the trees bow their proud heads down toward us. The bugle horn sounds for a third time as i am debating whether to walk out my tent and join the armour-clad youths.

Everyone is sprinting towards the center of the camp as if a monster was in their tent so i decide to follow the few stragglers that are late.

I stride confidently out my tent, sure that my unique armour would make me a higher standard then all these pale faced boys, wishing they were men and the only words i discern from the groups of loud youth rabble are...

" **General Grace is on his feet"**


	2. Chapter 2

A New Beginning

As I continued in my long strides to where all young men where conjugating in the middle, I take in more of my surroundings. There weren't many buildings or permanent structures, just a lot of leather tents in rows and blocks. All the rows would lead to the centre which held the only building that wasn't large wooden towers on the long wooden walls.

The building in the centre wasn't massive but it could have maybe five to ten people living in it comfortably. As I approach I see half the building caked in Purple with Orange highlights, and the other half Orange with Purple highlights. Overall it looked very important and eye catching but I always preferred Purple to Orange.

I can hear the rhythmic vibrations underfoot of people stomping and I could hear the motivating cries of approval from the massive crowd in front of me. In the distance you can see the birds fly away from the noise of all these men being rallied by some man in Blue armour on the balcony of the building.

The man was pacing back and forth stopping occasionally to punch the air with his fist for emphasis. Blue was flanked on two sides by two much leaner and slightly shorter figures, one in Black, the other in Grey.

When I finally reached the edge of the crowd a few people turned round and stood to the side of me. Soon when everyone started parting and made a pathway straight to the door of the large building and the figures on the balcony took notice quite quickly of the commotion going on in the young anxious crowd.

I kept my confident stride, nodding at a few of the youths who looked a bit more shocked then the rest. On the inside I was terrified though, I'm walking through a crowd with swords and daggers as they converge on my trail I leave. Any one of them could quickly pull a dagger out and stick it in my back; I couldn't fight them off with my bandaged sword arm.

The boy outside the tent may have called me General, but I don't know who I am; I could've led a massive army to their death in a battle now everyone hates me. However, I am broken out my thoughts when the Blue man bellows out in a firm, commanding voice...

"Their he is, General Grace. The superman"

That name caused a sharp pain in the back of my head, like a tiny needle was just thrown through my eye and into my brain...

"If I fall, you're catching me." A beautiful girl with kaleidoscope eyes firmly stated

"Uh, sure." Said the strong blond with a small scar on his lip

"You're catching me, too, Superman. But I ain't holding your hand." An elfish Latino boy joked

What was that? Did I just remember something? I recognise the girl, oh that beautiful girl. There is no one on the planet or in the heavens that could be prettier than her. Her brown hair like silk, her voice like honey, her eyes like fireworks.

Snap out of it! You are in front of an armed crowd talking to the leader! No time to think of a girl before I even remember my first name. I look up to Blue, who has taken his helmet off while I was thinking. That Raven black hair and Sea Green eyes complimented his chiselled features, his face gave me an itch in the back of my head

"Well what are you waiting for hero, come in! We have been waiting for you to get your lazy head to wake up so we can start the celebrations!" The man chuckled at the end with a sneaky smile that reeked of trouble.

I hastily enter the house, these people seem to know me, and maybe I can get some answers, even my first name would be more than I have now.

The interior seemed to be organised, with everything in their rightful place, a great mind must have put a lot of thought into the layout and design of the house. Suddenly a voice calls out from the stairs at the side of the room.

"Hey there buddy, finally up from your nap are you? You've been out a couple days, that arrow wound and knocks to the head must have done more damage than you thought, eh?

A very bulky man with soft facial features and a massive build. He could barely fit down the narrow stairwell, he must have been used to his large frame because he angled himself around the room perfectly as if he had an aura around him protecting in to bumping into the wooden furniture.

Suddenly he wraps his massive arms around me; I feel my armour being pushed painfully into my skin as I'm trapped in this bear hug. I try tapping on his shoulder furiously as he is also pushing into my bandaged arm.

"Sorry Jason, I forgot about that arrow you took for Percy. That was very brave"The hulking man seemed as if he was remembering the events over again in his head with a sly smile on his lips.

"Sorry, but I don't remember you, I don't remember being hit with the arrow, I've only just learned that my first name is Jason. I'm sorry who are you? Where am I? Who am I?"

I try making sense of anything this man just told me, who is Percy? Why would I take an arrow in my arm for him? My head starts pounding harder than a blacksmiths hammer. My eyes start to close as I feel myself slowly stumble to the ground.

In my final glances of the room, I see four other people running down the stairs. Blue, Black, Grey accompanied by the elfish boy and a petite girl. My eyes closed, not before I caught a glimpse of the angel coming in from a side room, the girl with the kaleidoscope eyes.


End file.
